Koślawy Mruk
Koślawy Mruk (ang. Hobblegrunt) — gatunek smoka po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Należy do ognistej klasy. Wygląd Koślawy Mruk na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina dinozaura lub jaszczurkę. Jego skrzydła są średniej wielkości i umożliwiają latanie, nogi są niezbyt krępe, lecz silne, zaś z klatki piersiowej wyrasta para małych łapek, niczym u Tyranozaura. Głowa ma wydłużony kształt, dolna część paszczy jest wysunięta nieco do przodu. Końcówką ogona przypomina tą Koszmara Ponocnika. Stanowi ją pionowy wachlarz. Koślawy Mruk ma bardzo ostre zęby i jeden róg między oczami. Z tyłu głowy wyrasta duży kołnierz, kryza. Koślawy Mruk jest w stanie zmieniać kolor swojej skóry, w zależności od nastroju. Gdy smok jest szczęśliwy, staje się żółty, gdy jest czymś zaciekawiony przybiera barwę fioletu, a się zdenerwuje, wścieknie lub ma zamiar atakować, jego skóra zmienia barwę na czerwoną, podobnie zachowują się kameleony. Siedlisko Nie wiadomo, jakie środowiska zamieszkują Koślawe Mruki. Jedyni znani przedstawiciele zamieszkiwali Smocze Sanktuarium, razem z mnóstwem innych smoków, zaś później przenieśli się na wyspę Berk. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, jaja tego smoka można znaleźć na Czaszkowej Wyspie, na Oceanie Wewnętrznym (chociaż smoki te nie zamieszkują wód), a także w Forcie Fatalus (który według powieści jest jedną z siedzib Rzymian). Dieta Podobnie jak inne smoki, Koślawe Mruki żywią się praktycznie wszystkim, szczególnie rybami i mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura Niewiele wiadomo o tym, jakie z natury są Koślawe Mruki. Są wrażliwe, zwłaszcza po ocaleniu ich życia, a po wytresowaniu oddane swoim właścicielom. Znany przedstawiciel gatunku o imieniu Gruff jest smokiem bardzo energicznym i przyjaźnie nastawionym zarówno wobec smoków, jak i wobec ludzi. Nie wiadomo, czy i w jaki sposób można wytresować Koślawego Mruka. Właścicielka jednego z nich - Valka - zdobyła jego zaufanie, ratując mu życie. Są także posłuszne Alfie, a jednocześnie człowiekowi panującemu nad Alfą, jak było w przypadku Drago Krwawdonia i jego Oszołomostracha. Moce i umiejętności Koślawy Mruk potrafi zmieniać kolor ciała (w zależności od nastroju), podobnie jak Zmiennoskrzydły, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego to jego ciało zmienia kolor, tak jak u kameleona, a ciało Zmiennoskrzydłego staje się przezroczyste. Błona kołnierza znajdującego się z tyłu głowy Koślawego Mruka jest niezwykle wrażliwa i dzięki temu umożliwia mu wyczuwanie otoczenia i reagowanie na zbliżające się zagrożenia i przeszkody. Ogień thumb|98px|ogień Koślawego MrukaOgniem smoka jest wykrztuśny, łatwopalny etan. Wygląda jak zwyczajne płomienie ognia. Co więcej, smok potrafi utrzymywać go w swojej paszczy. Słabości Prawdopodobnie jak i inne gatunki smoków, Koślawy Mruk boi się węgorzy, jest bardzo wrażliwy na smoczą miętkę i smoczy korzeń, niebieski oleander, który powoduje u smoka chorobę, a także wrzask Krzykozgona, który go obezwładnia. Tak jak inne latające gady, Koślawy Mruk może ulec Oszołomastrachowi (lub innemu smoczemu Alfie) i być przez niego kontrolowanym. Jajo right|136pxJajo Koślawego Mruka po raz pierwszy pojawia się w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W obu tych grach jajo znacznie różni się wyglądem. Według Rise of Berk, jest ono owalne, nieco zwężone na górze. Barwa skorupy mieni się różnymi odcieniami zieleni. Jej struktura jest nieregularna i chropowata, zaś na bokach znajdują się ciemnozielone formy przypominające falbanki. Natomiast w grze School of Dragons, powierzchnia jaja jest chropowata, a skorupa zdobiona jest jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi paskami, między którymi widoczne są pomarańczowe plamy. Jajo pozbawione jest "falbanek", lecz zwieńczone krótkimi wypustkami. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Koślawy Mruk pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Pierwsze osobniki pojawiają się podczas uprowadzenia Czkawki przez Valkę, gdy smoki transportują go do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Później chłopak ląduje w jaskini pełnej smoków, w której także pojawia się kilka Koślawych Mruków. Wewnątrz smoczego schronienia pojawia się znacznie więcej przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Jednego z nich, okaleczonego przez Drago Krwawdonia, o imieniu Gruff, przedstawia swojemu synowi Valka. Kolejne smoki widać podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie walczą z przeciwnikami, a później zostają zabrane przez Oszołomostracha Drago, nowego Alfę. Pod koniec filmu Koślawe Mruki zostają uwolnione spod kontroli ogromnego smoka i sprowadzają się na wyspę Berk. W grach ''Rise of Berk '' ''School of Dragons W grze można było kupić jego jajo za 750 diamentów do 1 września 2014 r oraz od 31 marca do 6 kwietnia 2015 r. Obecnie można wylosować jego jajo w Mystery Dragon Egg Chest. Jego wygląd został zmieniony, ma dłuższą szyję i ogon oraz jest dużo większy od człowieka. Smok według graczy przypominał jednego z nieznanych smoków. Jego jajo wykluwa się 12 godzin. Posiada on animację Wrzeńca. Znane Koślawe Mruki *Gruff *Koślawe Mruki ze Smoczego Sanktuarium *Zielony Koślawy Mruk z ''Rise of Berk *Koślawe Mruki z gry School of Dragons '' Ciekawostki *Mimo że amerykański magazyn ''Guide to the Dragons stwierdził, że Koślawy Mruk należy do kamiennej klasy, oficjalna strona ujawniła później, że został zaklasyfikowany do klasy ognistej. *Koślawy Mruk jest drugim podobnym do dinozaura smokiem - pierwszym jest występujący w serialu Szybki Szpic. *Koślawy Mruk zdolnością zmiany koloru w zależności od nastroju przypomina kameleona, filmowego Zmiennoskrzydłego lub pojawiającego się w powieściach Nastrojosmoka. *Według gry Rise of Berk żółty kolor skóry oznacza zadowolenie lub szczęście, fioletowy - ciekawość, natomiast czerwony wściekłość lub ostrzeżenie przed atakiem. *W School of Dragons Koślawy Mruk ma żółte oczy i posiada źrenice. Ponadto został zmieniony wygląd jego kołnierza, w grze jest zakończony okrągłymi wypustkami. * Smok potrafi utrzymać ogień w pysku. * Gruff został oślepiony przez pułapkę Drago Krwawdonia. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons